Just A Little Way to Say I'll Miss You
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: '...but then what was one little year compared to a whole lifetime together? ' - Blaine and Kurt fluffyness :D One-shot. In honour of Gleeduation


**Hi everyone. it's been a while since I've last been on here. Sorry about that it's just I haven't had any muse at all for any of my stories. This is my first Glee one so pleasebe kind to me. Gleeduation is tonight and so this is in honour of three years of Glee 3 This is dedicated to colferdrumsticks who is the best twitter friend I could ask for 3 Thank you :) 3 Enjoy everyone and I hope I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Glee or Kurt or Blaine :(**

* * *

Blaine was finding it hard to cope as the days got nearer to Kurt's graduation. He knew the time had been coming for months but it had only just hit him that Kurt really was going to leave him. He knew he was being slightly selfish, after all Kurt had had the dream of New York before he had even met Blaine, but the younger boy had wished so hard that his boyfriend would change his mind and stay with him whilst he finished his last year of high school.

There had been many a time when he would nearly breakdown at even the mention of NYADA or NYC and Blaine hated how it made him feel. He wished he could tell Kurt all of his feelings and let him know how much he really was going to miss him and how much he loved him. Because Blaine loved Kurt more than he admitted sometimes and he needed to tell his amazing boyfriend that. It was just trying to find the right moment in which to do it.

He wanted to give Kurt something that would remind him that he was always there waiting for him back home if he ever needed him. Being so far away from the love of his life was such a daunting thought but Blaine kept strong in front of Kurt whenever they talked about New York, which was increasingly less since they had had that heart to heart with the 'Chandler Incident'. He knew Kurt didn't mean to go on about it that much but sometimes it did shake him up a little to realise that this was actually happening and that Kurt was actually going to live his dream without him.

Now it was the day before graduation and all the New Directions were in the choir room soaking up the fact that they may not see some of these people again. Mr Shue had let them all just talk among themselves because he knew that this time was so important to them. He knew there would be some tears before the day was out and so he just sat back and watched the people he had known for three years turn into adults. There was a sketch of a smile on his face as he remembered the first five members of New Directions performing 'Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat' and tried not to laugh as he realised how terrible they had been then.

Blaine had been sitting there just staring off into space as beside him Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel were in full gossip mode. He didn't want to interrupt them knowing that this time was precious to them. He wondered if next year he would be the same, using the final days, hours and minutes together as wisely as he possibly could, not wanting to miss a single moment of this sacred time.

It was Brittany who took him out of his thoughts.

''I wish this could last forever.'' The room went silent for a few moments; everyone seemed to be wishing the same thing. It was then that it struck him. It hit like a speeding train. This was ending, all of it was ending and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tears gazed his eyes and Blaine knew instantly he had to get out of there. So jumping to his feet he grabbed his bag and hurried out of the choir room. He didn't care that everyone had turned to look at him, all he needed was space. Finding an empty classroom wasn't hard and as he closed the door behind him he sank down into the first plastic chair he reached and placed his head on his arms and let the tears flow.

It wasn't long before he heard the door open and close again and hear the scarping of the chair next to him. He knew instantly that it was Kurt. It always was Kurt. It always _would_ be Kurt. He felt is boyfriend place a kiss on the side of his head and grab his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

''Blaine baby what's the matter?'' Kurt's voice was so soft, like honey and Blaine melted straight away. What was he going to do if he couldn't hear that voice every day?

Blaine lifted his head up to look into the concerned features of his boyfriend. Kurt looked beautiful, he always looked beautiful and he knew he would never forget that beauty; not in a million years.

''I...I just realised that this really won't last forever. I don't mean you and me because we will last forever, I mean...the whole idea of being young, being in high school, being in Glee Club together. All of those people in that room will go separate ways and it's more than likely that some won't see the others again. It's more than likely that twenty-five percent will lose touch in the next ten years. Nothing like this last's Kurt and it...it scares me to think that something like that may happen to us...''

He felt Kurt's arms around him and rested his head in the crook of the taller boy's neck. This was one of those moments where he wanted to keep a mental image of forever. There were no finer moment than he and Kurt together and he wouldn't change anything for them.

''But baby bear I already told you, you're never going to lose me...''

''I know Kurt, but I'm going to lose parts of you. I'm going to lose your smile every time we see each other. I'm going to lose the way you make comments about everyone's fashion disasters. I'm going to lose the way you look at me when I tell you I love you. I'm going to lose the way that I can hold you...''

He could hear Kurt's heartbeat very quietly in the background of everything else and concentrated on the steady beat to calm himself down. He didn't want to get himself even more worked up because that would only go and upset Kurt.

''Oh sweetheart.'' Kurt gave out a small chuckle. ''Why are you thinking so much into this? It'll only make the sadness worse...''

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes; those glorious eyes that never have just one colour in them. It was time, he knew, to tell Kurt everything that was on his heart.

''Because you mean the world to be Kurt. You are the light at the end of the tunnel. You're the one who can make me smile or laugh when I'm feeling so damn low and I don't know how you do it I really don't. I don't know how you managed to bring so much love and happiness into my life. I don't know how you've managed to turn my whole life around for the better. I don't know why you picked me out of everyone else in the world. I don't know how you came to love me as much as you do. But you know what? I wouldn't change it for anything. You are my rock, my angel but most of all you are _mine _and I'm so lucky and privileged to have you by my side. Before I met you I was recovering but I never expected to feel whole again. But then you came along and I didn't realise that you were helping me become the person I had always dreamt of being. If I didn't have you Kurt I wouldn't know what it felt like to love someone with all my heart and I wouldn't know how it feels to be loved for who I am. I may not be the most perfect person in the world but you helped me overcome my fears and I thank you so much for that. I love you Kurt, more than anything and I can't help but feel lost at the thought of you leaving...''

There was silence between the couple and Blaine held in his breath waiting for Kurt's reply. He felt his boyfriend wipe the several tears that had fallen through his speech off with his thumb and then he was pulled into a breath-taking kiss. He pulled away only when he needed to take breath and gave a small smile to the boy sitting next to him.

''I love you baby bear, I have ever since I first laid eyes on you. You will always be mine as well. Don't you ever forget that okay? You will always have me I promise. Even when I'm in New York I'll always be here. Because baby, the people we truly love never really leave us and I'll never leave you.''

Blaine felt his eyes well up with tears again and blinked them away. He had everything at this moment. He had his amazing, kind, courageous, beautiful boyfriend and he couldn't ask for anything more. He took both of Kurt's hands in his and held them tightly. Never had he felt more complete than at this moment.

''I love you too. I always will. I know we'll get through this together and come out stronger on the other side, do you agree?''

''One hundred percent Blaine.''

And it that moment Blaine Anderson knew that he was ready to let his Kurt go. A year without him would be hard, probably even torture, but then what was one little year compared to a whole lifetime together?


End file.
